dilettantefrontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Warden
“You are on Libertarian soil, I can’t just let you leave after watching you take something you didn’t earn.” A lack of governmental influence for the Sky Dragon Initiative does not mean that its people are left defenseless against those who would do them harm, which is where the Wardens step in. This exemplar legion is the closest thing to a police force that the citizens of Laissez Faire will ever see. Equipped with their mobile suits, they can fight together or at each other’s side, allowing them to employ collaborative assaults as well as overwhelming gestalt tactics. Techniques X ASSAULT (●) Upon taking this Technique, the Warden obtains a Mobile Suit, which he can fight along side of. Any time the Mobile Suit Flanks a Unit with the Warden, the Warden gains +1D. YELLOW CARD (●●)'' '1'W. The Warden may use this Technique to bring any stolen or smuggled items included or present in the Scene to his attention via an infrared hostorical tracking scanner built into his retinas.'' GESTALT MODE (●●●) 1W. Upon taking this Technique, the Warden joins with his Mobile Suit, granting the Mobile Suit +1D to most actions it is better suited for than the Warden would be alone. RED CARD (●●●●) 2W + 1D. By activating a repulsion field generator, the Warden may maintain the safety of a zone by expelling proven thieves and briggands from the Scene. SIDEWINDER (●●●●●) 3W. While the GESTALT MODE Technique is active and the Mobile Suit is using the MARK Program on a diagonally aligned unit, the Warden may attack using his Mobile Suit's ranged weapon, then switch to the X ASSAULT Technique and attack the Unit with both the Mobile Suit and Warden's melee weapons. Each strike is guaranteed to hit with a minimum of one strike. Programs TAILWIND (200 Credits) 1D. The Warden downloads programming into the Mobile Suit for exuding its pressure, allowing an ally to take advantage of the airflow, increasing his Movement by five feet. MARK (200 Credits) 1D. The Warden downloads programming into the Mobile Suit for locking on to a Unit marking by the Warden while using the default X ASSAULT Technique, granting the suit +1D to a Unit flanked by the Warden. TRACK (300 Credits) 1D. The Warden downloads programming into the Mobile Suit for tracking a Unit, granting the Suit a +1 Specialization: Tracking. HONE (400 Credits) 1D. The Warden downloads programming into the Mobile Suit for honing in on the location of a known unit, converting the mobile suit's normal perception field into one that functions as radar. FLARE (400 Credits) 1D. The Warden downloads programming into the Mobile Suit for lighting up the surrounding area via setting off a flare. SONIC BOOM (500 Credits) 2D. The Warden downloads programming into the Mobile Suit for rushing toward a Unit at high velocity and rendering a subtle repulsion field, causing Melee Weapon damage + Knock Back by WARDEN, Using this Program requires a Move Action. SELF DESTRUCT (600 Credits) 1D + 1W. The Warden downloads programming into the Mobile Suit for self destructing upon the utterance of a Keyword, which will render an explosion, dealing 4D Scratch damage, 8D Slashing damage and 1D Lethal damage. The Mobile Suit is destroyed in the process, rather than have it be commandeered. The Spirt Core or Wild Core inside remains intact. '' Warden Items Cores Spirit Core (1000 Credits) ''The recorded memories of a fallen Warden to be instilled into a Dragon Suit or Mobile Suit to give it life, creating an NPC Wild Core (500 Credits) The animalistic nature of a fallen beast to be instilled into a Wild Suit of its corresponding nature, creating a Familiar Factions Order of the Dragon Leader Dresden Jackson Not much is known about this secretive order, other than that it was founded by the president of the Sky Dragon Initiative to protect Steve McCartney from anti-revolutionists during the time of The Bitter Pill, making them the oldest known organization in the new era. They operate out of an entire floor in the Sky Dragon Headquarters in Laissez Faire, their sole charge now to keep the building secure and the Libertarian family safe, sometimes from themselves. There are only ever fourteen members of the order at one time. Dragon Suits Nidhogg (200 Credits) A brass suit used by the lowest ranking members of the Order of the Dragon, on which scratches often go unnoticed, +1 Armor, +1 Resist Rust Fafnir (400 Credits) A malachite suit which taps into the adrenal system of the wearer, accelerating reactionary senses, +1 Armor, +1D Luck. Increases Movement by five feet. Jormungandr (600 Credits) An azure suit that can skate across the surface of water with ease and is easy to navigate. It has a repair function for wounded sentient beings. Water Walk, Submersion, +1 Armor, +1 Swim, +1 Drive/Ride, +1 Medicine Bahamut (800 Credits) An ebony suit with flight capabilities, improved durability and strength enhancing aspects, Flight, +2 Armor, +2 Strength Tiamat (800 Credits) An ivory suit with multiple terrain capabilities and enhanced durability, can split into three parts, Flight, Space, Submersion, +2 Armor Ouroboros (1200 Credits) A chromatic suit with a ring over the shoulders for drawing in energy, a self-repair system and can function in space, Flight, Space, Focus: Drive cost, +1 Repair +3 Armor Audramelech (1200 Credits) An auric suit which reflects light from the flags rising from its back, making it hard to hit. This suit can function in space. Flight, Reflect, Space, +3 Armor, +1 Strength, Increases Movement by 5 feet. Sworn Legion Leader '' Policing the skyways of Laissez Faire and the planets surrounding the space station is the Sworn Legion, those who would forever commit their lives to keeping the peace of a libertarian society free from governmental influence and spreading it throughout the galaxy. Though they may turn a blind eye to smugglers passing through, thieves live in dread to cross paths with those who have taken up the dark mantle of such an oath. Sons of Levin ''Leader Lev Tolstoi This rogue group of Wardens is most known for altering their mobile suits to resemble the recorded memories of creatures formerly found on earth. Abusing the technology given to them by the Initiative, these radicals push into the far reaches of the galaxy, attempting to infiltrate the Greymoon Rebellion, often times misrepresenting Sky Dragon in the process.